


just friends

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [16]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well look at you.  Pretty thing out for an adventure, what a world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #419: Flirt.

“Well look at you.  Pretty thing out for an adventure, what a world.”

Anna whirled around, swirling the gauzy fabric of her summer skirts.  “Pardon me?”

A tall woman stepped out from the shadows, trailing her hand in the cool fountain water.  “Sorry, sweetheart.  Didn’t mean to scare you.  Is that your husband over there?”  She pointed to Kristoff, who was attempting to figure out Greek coins with a merchant.

“Oh, uh…” Anna started, blushing.  The woman was so elegant and _pretty_ in her purple dress and gorgeous hair.  Anna felt like a little girl next to her.  “No, we’re just…friends, I suppose.”

“I’ve had a _friend_ before,” the woman said, her voice lilting into something like sarcasm—a tone Anna never quite acquired.  “I’m Meg.  I’d like to be more than friends with you, Red.”

Anna didn’t know what to say, though she couldn’t help but smile.  “That’s very kind, Meg.  What would you like to be, then?  I already have a sister, but I’m sure you’d _love_ her, she’s a class act…” Anna was cut off by Meg swooping in and taking her up in her thin arms.  “Uh, hi?”

“I think this will give you a clue,” Meg said, ducking down and kissing Anna firmly, dipping her towards the stone streets like some sort of fantastic love sorceress.  Anna was helpless to do anything except wrap her arms around Meg’s neck and kiss back.

“Wow,” Anna breathed when they pulled apart.  “That kind of friend is fun.”


End file.
